A 'bundle of joy'
by PotterFan500
Summary: A follow on from my last story 'Choices'. Hermione and Ron have a new baby daughter. However, their relationship is precarious. And what'll happen when Viktor Krum turns up as Hermione's new employee at the ministry?...
1. Chapter 1

A 'bundle of joy'.

By PotterFan500

Chapter 1

Ron Weasley was fast asleep, something he'd found it hard to do recently. He was dreaming.

He was dreaming that he was playing Quidditch. He was a chaser. The Quaffle was in his hands and he was speeding towards the goalposts, when suddenly, he heard a loud cry. Then the wind started to shake him about. He was going to fall off his broom!

'Ron! RON!'. He heard a familiar voice shouting from the watching crowd. The wind was still shaking him. Then he realised that someone was shaking him, and the crying was real.

'I'm going to score!!' he shouted.

He woke up.

'What is it?!!' he moaned. He opened his eyes.

He was not on a broomstick, he was in bed.

Hermione was shaking him awake vigorously. Ron could hear loud and terrible crying.

'It's your turn!' Hermione instructed him.

'I was just about to score a goal Hermione!' he grumbled.

'I don't care Ron! She's crying and she needs you!' Hermione snapped back at him.

'Hmph!' Ron pulled the duvet cover over his head. He put his head onto the sheet. It was wet.

'Oh now look what's happened! Ron, look what you've made her do. Ron for crying out loud, sit up!!'

Ron didn't need telling twice. That wet patch smelt!

'For heaven's sake, what's the matter with her NOW?!!' he groaned.

'She needs changing! Look she's leaked all over the sheets because you wouldn't wake up!'

'Well hand her over then!' Ron moaned, sitting up in bed.

'No you pick her up! I'm going to have a bath!'. Hermione got out of bed, walked out the bedroom and slammed the door.

Ron rubbed his eyes. Both he and Hermione had got minimal amounts of sleep since their baby daughter Lucy had arrived. He picked her up, smelt her bottom and crawled out of bed to change her. Before leaving the room, he got his wand out. He waved it once, and the wet patch on the bed dried itself. He wished he could just lay Lucy down, wave his wand and her nappy would change itself. He hadn't fully appreciated the fact that you couldn't use magic on babies. He'd been unprepared for the time and effort needed in looking after a newborn. Hermione had read many books on baby care and was determined to give their baby the best start in life by following advice from the experts both Wizarding and Muggle. All were united in their belief that human body contact with babies was essential. The Wizarding books all warned against using wands and incantations on babies and children. Although Hermione had read aloud to him endlessly during her pregnancy whilst lying in bed at night, Ron had paid little attention, absorbed in his own thoughts of what he would rather have been doing with Hermione in bed!

After changing Lucy's nappy, Ron put her head over his shoulder and started to pat her back gently. He walked up and down the bedroom with her. 'I wish she'd stop crying!' he thought. It had been like this for 10 weeks now, and it was starting to become unbearable. Ron thought the first two weeks had been absolute bliss; a new baby, people visiting every day and he had been completely in love with both Hermione and Lucy.

He thought this over as he paced up and down the bedroom. How could things have changed so quickly and so completely? Now 8 weeks later, every time Hermione communicated with him, it was either to tell him to go away, stop what he was doing or telling him to tend to Lucy. Lucy's crying had subsided and she was making snuffly noises. He gently lowered her from his shoulder and cradled her in his large, outstretched hands, gazing at her pale little face. She had a tiny snubbed nose, a little like his own nose. Her eyes were bright blue but her most distinctive feature was her flaming red hair. She had inherited all three of these features from him, he thought, with a tinge of pride. But the shape of her face was exactly like Hermione's. She was staring at him as if to say "you've done something wrong, Daddy!" He shook his head. "No, that's nonsense!" he thought. She couldn't possibly realise that he'd made her leak over the bed. She put her hand in her mouth, gave a tiny yawn and continued staring. Ron began to walk up and down again, singing a lullaby. 'I'm not the best singer in the world', he thought. But he watched his baby daughter's eyes slowly closing as his song ended.

He smiled at her, kissed her forehead and laid her, lying on her left side on the bed.

'Ron!' Hermione cried when she came back in a minute later.

Ron was clueless as to what he'd done now.

'Oh for goodness sake Ron, you know that you should never lay babies on their sides!'

'Well what's so bad about it?!!' Ron shouted back at her.

'What's so bad about it?!! Ron, if she rolls on to her front and suffocates, she could die!' Hermione replied, looking daggers at Ron.

'Well I'm so tired, I can't even remember my name, let alone all the instructions you keep barking at me!'. Ron's face had gone red, but Hermione still spoke.

'Ron, we need to talk! We can't go on together like this. We need to discuss things properly.' She said these words calmly, but could feel tears coming on. 'But not now,' she continued. 'You need to go to work now and I need to get dressed. Come on, you'll be late otherwise.'

'You don't need to tell me twice! Anywhere's better than here, with you shouting at me to go and get nappies, change sheets and run baths!'. Ron's face looked like it had been set alight by his hair.

'If you actually gave an ounce of notice about anything Ronald, you would notice that it's me doing most of that! And what do you do all day? Sit and watch the Quidditch, go to work and generally be lazy!'

'You go to work then!' Ron shouted back at her 'Go and earn money at the ministry. Go and see how it is to be away from me and Lucy for hours on end!'.

'Well, Ron this is what I wanted to talk to you about.'

Hermione picked Lucy up and Ron followed them downstairs for breakfast.

A quick wave of the wand and two seconds later, they had breakfast on the table.

'Ron,' Hermione started, as she poured coffee on her cornflakes and milk into her teacup 'I know that we're both feeling absolutely knackered, but we need to discuss work.' She swore loudly when she realized what she'd done to her breakfast.

'Hermione you can't work. That would mean leaving Lucy here alone. I can't even leave for work some mornings now without missing you two, but I have to bring the bacon home!'. Ron felt uncomfortable saying this, but it was true.

'Well, what about swapping roles for a bit.' Hermione asked him. 'You know, I go to work and you stay at home with her. My ministry job is much better paid after all.'

'My job's paid too!'. He tried to keep his voice calm, but there was still a hint of anger in his voice.

'Yes, but what exactly do you do at work Ronald? Remind me' she said sarcastically.

'You know very well what I do! I promote big Quidditch matches. And I have to go to work, especially today. Harry told me they're giving out free World Cup tickets to all employees this afternoon!' He loved the idea of another Quidditch World Cup!

'But I'm not talking about Quidditch Ron! I'm talking about the actual real world here! You need to grow up and sort out your priorities!'. Hermione was getting impatient. She looked at her watch. Ron needed to eat and go to work. 'Excuse me if I think that our daughter is more important than whether Italy beat France! Besides, all you ever do these days apart from sleeping and eating is watch Quidditch on TV!' She felt that this was, however, a bit of an overstatement. Ron did do things around the house. But recently she just couldn't help herself snapping at him and saying hurtful things. The work issue was an important one which she'd been thinking about for days now. She realised if she wanted to convince Ron to stay home and give up the job he really loved he had to feel positive about it. She knew her constant criticism was affecting his self-esteem and that he was feeling less and less adequate in his fathering role. She had to control her temper. Lack of sleep was affecting her ability to be rational and to function well. Ron seemed to think she had it easy being at home but the truth was she was really struggling to cope. Many days she didn't manage to get dressed till the afternoon. Though she loved her little girl, unreservedly, Lucy's demands were endless: a cycle of feeding, comforting, changing nappies, washing clothes, then back to feeding. She'd had no idea how much their lives would be changed. She missed her job where she had to make important decisions and have intelligent conversations. She missed the stimulation of ideas and problems to solve. She even missed the smell of her office. The house seemed to be filled with the aroma of talcum powder and milk. Ron interrupted her train of thought.

"Right, I'm off to work now" he said stiffly. He was taken aback when Hermione rushed over and gave him a big hug and kissed his cheek, warmly. Most mornings she barely acknowledged his departure. He put his arms round her and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry I've been so snappy. Come home early tonight and I'll cook your favourite meal. We'll sit down and have a proper talk…Lucy permitting!" she said with a smile. Ron felt a warm rush of affection such as he hadn't felt in weeks, with just a tinge of apprehension. Hermione's "talks" could sometimes mirror the lectures he and Harry had had to endure through long hours of revision at Hogwarts.

"Ooh, I think I could manage to come home early then!" He smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek. Then he felt a small hand closing on bottom of his shirt. He leant forward, took Lucy and gave her a quick cuddle and a kiss.

He got into his car. Like every morning, he wished that it could fly.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron drove along the motorway, his mind on two things: Driving and what Hermione had talked about at breakfast. True, she had been short with him recently, but that was no reason not to love her. But he couldn't even remember why he loved Hermione. He just knew that he did.

As he came off the motorway, another thought came into his mind: work. Hermione was right, her ministry job was much better paid than his promotional work. Even with the millions of galleons that they'd received from George last Christmas, their financial situation wasn't brilliant.

He thought about it all day at work, even discussing it over lunch with Harry. Ron knew that he'd understand.

Finally, as his working day ended, Ron had made a decision and his decision was final.

He drove home straight away.

He opened the front door and stepped inside the house. He was greeted by the delicious smell of chicken being fried in garlic and oil. Then he heard Lucy start to cry. His first instinct was to just let Hermione tend to her. 'No' he thought 'Hermione's been with her all day and she's probably knackered! It's my time now.' He went into the living room and scooped Lucy up in his arms. She stopped crying after about two minutes and looked up at her daddy's face.

Ron started to wonder why Lucy was looking at him with such interest. She seemed very interested in his face. Her little arms and hands were stretched upwards. He took her up to the bedroom, hoping that he could maybe get her to sleep. Then him and Hermione could have their 'talk'. 'And maybe if I'm lucky,' he thought, smiling 'we could have something else afterwards!'.

Hermione however, was still in the kitchen. She'd heard Lucy starting to cry but the she'd carried on cooking because the crying had stopped. But suddenly, a horrible thought struck her.

'Either she's fallen asleep, or she's suffocating!' Hermione thought, frantically turning the hob down.

'I did lie her on her back, didn't I?!!' she asked herself worriedly. She was so tired lately, she forgot these things easily.

She dashed into the living room.

'Where is she?!!!!!' she shouted. She searched around under every cushion and even pushed the sofa out from the wall.

She searched everywhere downstairs.

Then, she heard a small cry coming from upstairs.

She walked upstairs and into her and Ron's bedroom.

'Phew!' she exclaimed. Ron was sitting on the bed. Lucy was cradled in his arms and he was singing her to sleep.

Hermione leant against the wall and smiled. She loved what she was watching. Lucy's crying had stopped and Ron was talking to her.

She went over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. They then kissed on the lips.

'It's a miracle! You're actually bonding with her!' She hadn't seen Ron like this for 8 weeks.

'What do you mean? I do this every time she cries, when its my turn. I change her or comfort her, and then sing her to sleep.'

Hermione sighed and sat down next to him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'I've been so tired recently, that I've not been noticing much' she yawned.

Then Hermione remembered the chicken and rushed downstairs.

Ron sat and looked down at his daughter. 'She looks so lovely when she sleeps' he thought. He touched her tiny hand with his left index finger. Her fingers curled around his finger and she gripped it tightly. Ron was filled with that same rush of affection that he'd felt that morning.

Ron had just laid Lucy down on the bed, when Hermione came back and said that dinner was ready. So he carefully picked Lucy up and put her head and her arms over his shoulder, being careful not to wake her. Then he followed Hermione downstairs for dinner.

'I've made a decision' Ron told Hermione when they'd sat down

'Have you?' she replied. She didn't need to ask, she could predict what Ron had decided.

'But I thought we were going to discuss it together.' This was just like Ron, she thought. He'd made up his mind and no-one could change his opinion.

'No I've decided already. I thought and talked it over at work today. Harry told me that Ginny's been talking about going half-time at work. That's what I'll do. And maybe you could do half-time as well?' he asked hopefully. However he thought he'd made a mistake in what he said.

'It's part-time Ron! Honestly, anyone would think that you really like Quidditch.' But she smiled. This was one of the options that she'd been thinking about. 'So, I'll have to tell everyone in my department that I'll be working only mornings. I'll still get paid the same amount though.'

Ron smiled at her. 'And I'll tell Harry that I'll come to work in the afternoons. He's my best friend, so he'll pay me enough!'

They finished dinner. Ron waved his wand. The dishes and cutlery flew from the dining table to the sink and began to clean themselves.

Lucy then woke up and began to cry. Hermione of course knew exactly what was wrong.

'Aller alors' (come on then) she said, going to pick Lucy up from the sofa.

'No!' Ron said, picking Lucy up and putting her over his shoulder. She continued to cry.

Seeing Hermione's pleasantly surprised expression, he said 'I'll do everything with her now, except for feeding of course. You've had her all day and I can see that you're positively worn out. You just relax' he whispered, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder. He could tell she was tired by the huge bags under her eyes. They kissed for a minute, on the lips. Then Hermione whispered 'Thank you.'

***


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later, Hermione was woken up at 6:00, like every morning. She gave Lucy a long feed, and then woke Ron up.

He moaned as he did every morning. However, this morning he seemed more cheerful. Both he and Hermione had caught up on sleep recently. Ron sat up in bed, and watched Hermione getting showered and dressed. 'Utter paradise!' he thought as he watched Hermione pulling off her pyjamas and putting on her work robes. He thought, if he was lucky, she'd have her pyjamas off that night too!

Ten minutes later, Hermione had kissed Ron and Lucy goodbye and she and Ginny were in Hermione's car, driving to work. (Hermione and Ginny both worked in the same department at the ministry, so they gave each other lifts there and back).

That morning was a little strange for both Hermione and Ginny. They loved being back at work, but kept expecting to hear loud cries.

Hermione felt great! At last, after 4 months of leave she was back at work, and not having to be careful about knocking things over this time! But she could see what Ron had meant about missing Lucy. 'Accio snuggle bear!' she commanded, during her tea break. A brown knitted teddy bear, made by Mrs Weasley, appeared on her desk. She cuddled the toy. The teddy smelt like her little girl! Ginny had also summoned her baby son James' blanky. Both of them had also brought moving photos, so they could see what their little sweethearts were doing. Hermione thought that Ron looked interesting with Lucy strapped onto him. 'It's so sweet the way she grips onto clothes!' Hermione thought, smiling at her photo where Lucy was gripping Ron's shirt button.

In the meantime, Ron was having an interesting morning. He'd never ever had any idea of what it was like to be in Hermione's shoes. She'd left him clear written instructions about feeding and washing clothes. She'd recorded and labelled Lucy's different cries. Hermione hadn't been wrong either about Lucy's endless demands. But Ron just kept telling himself gently 'Get used to it and value this time you have with her.' He was on and off his feet the whole time, climbing up and down the stairs with Lucy. Some things seemed to have disappeared too.

At 12:30, Hermione packed her clipboard, pencil case, books, name tag and snuggle bear into her briefcase. She and Ginny chatted happily together, practically racing down the stairs. They were both dying to get home, even though they'd loved their first morning back at work. Hermione got into the driver's seat of the car, with Ginny in the passenger seat. They couldn't wait to hold their babies in their arms again. Both her and Ginny were in better moods than they'd been in for weeks.

Hermione dropped Ginny off at her and Harry's house. She parked her car outside her and Ron's house. Then she practically skipped to the front door.

'I'm home!' she exclaimed happily. She went into the living room, to find Ron pressing her different recordings, looking confused. However, Lucy stopped whimpering when Hermione came in. She lay there quietly. Hermione sat down next to Ron. Lucy stretched her little arms towards Hermione and she took her from Ron.

'Bonjour ma petite! (hello my little sweetheart!) Ca va? (are you alright?)' She knew of course that Lucy couldn't verbally answer her.

She and Ron looked at Lucy, staring up at them. Lucy was doing something funny with her mouth.

'Has she, done that before?' Ron asked, slightly worried.

'No!' Hermione whispered, smiling. 'I've never seen her smile before!'. It was clear as day. Lucy was smiling for the first time.

They sat there like that for 10 minutes, Lucy smiling away.

Ron left for work after lunch, looking happier than Hermione had seen him for 9 weeks.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She slipped out of her smart work robes and put on her comfortable jeans and a faded t-shirt. Scooping Lucy up in to her arms she put her in her sling and bustled about the kitchen, fixing herself a tuna fish sandwich for lunch. Sitting down to eat it with a freshly-brewed cup of tea, Lucy, with her usual timing, started to cry. Hermione was convinced that Lucy felt left out whenever she started to eat and drink, making her presence felt, loudly. She had become an expert in feeding herself and Lucy simultaneously.

The afternoon passed in a blur of contentment, with cuddles, stories, singing and a trip to the park to feed the ducks. Although Lucy was still very young, Hermione believed that Lucy needed fresh air and the stimulation of different environments with varied colours, smells and noises. Ginny shared the same belief, so they went together. Both James and Lucy seemed very interested in the ducks.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find Ron already at home when she and Lucy got home from the park. She sat down next to him on the sofa.

'What brings you home so early?' Hermione enquired. She kissed Ron on the cheek.

'You!' he replied. He was looking at Hermione with a look that he hadn't used for, well, ages.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Hermione asked him.

'No reason,' Ron replied 'just got an urge to do something with you, after dinner of course!' He raised his eyebrows, smiled and looked Hermione up and down.

Hermione looked confused. 'What are you talking about?'. But then she suddenly knew exactly what Ron was talking about.

'Its been almost a year sweetheart!' Ron stated. 'I've got needs!'

Hermione looked shocked! How could Ron be thinking solely about sex at the moment?!!

'No way!' Hermione stood up and looked at Ron disbelievingly. 'A: I'm too tired and B: where will we put Lucy? She sleeps in bed with us, remember?!!' She was reminded of Ron's apparent lack of ability to prioritize.

'I'm not tired though, I'm full of energy! It'll be pleasurable for you even if you're tired. Come on!'

'No Ron! Not for a while anyway, until we've really caught up on sleep!' Hermione snapped.

She was angry to see that Ron wasn't going to give in. She could tell by Ron's determined expression that he wasn't going to just accept no.

'Us men have needs Herm! Its been ages since we made love!' Ron knew that he wasn't going to give in this easily, not unless Hermione threatened to curse him.

'Me and Lucy have needs too! I need to catch up on more sleep and Lucy's crying every 20 minutes!'

Hermione stormed out of the room, taking Lucy with her.

'Typical!' she thought, sitting down in the rocking chair in the nursery. She watched the bewitched rabbits hopping round the skirting board. 'We come home and all Ron wants is to have sex! No sensitivity whatsoever!' she thought bitterly. She called Ron a few bad words. Then she became aware that her language was falling on tender ears and she stopped swearing. Hermione continued to stare at the walls. All the rabbits had gone back into their holes after they'd heard Hermione's language. She sat there, rocking backwards and forwards while rubbing Lucy's back gently, trying to get her to sleep.

Sometimes these days, when Hermione lay awake for a long time after being woken up, she had a long-forgotten vision in her mind's eye; a small, ginger-haired boy with mud on his nose and a rat on his lap. This boy had hated her 15 years ago, because he'd seen her as a bossy know-it-all. The same, repeated vision came into her mind at that moment.

And here she was, 15 years later, married to him for two years now and cuddling his baby. Ron Weasley, now that she thought about it, hadn't changed at all much except for his build. He was much more muscular and his hair was long. She sometimes felt that Ron was still the same small, annoying boy that she'd met on the Hogwarts Express. Although she still loved Ron, their situation had been precarious since the end of their baby moon. She'd been so tired recently, she couldn't even remember why she loved Ron.

She just knew that she did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a relatively sleepless night, Hermione struggled to get out of bed when the alarm went off, her enthusiasm for work suddenly waning. Even while Lucy had been asleep, both of them had been awake most of the night, their backs turned to each other.

They got dressed and ate breakfast in silence, apart from Lucy's cries which Ron tended to. Hermione left for work as quickly as possible, not even saying goodbye to Ron. She inhaled a breath of fresh air, glad to be rid of the cloying smell of the house. She took a few more deep breaths, clearing off the cloud of tiredness which was fogging her vision and ability to think. It was Friday, the end of the working week.

There was a sign up in the main entrance at the ministry. It read:

_To all heads of magical departments:_

_N__ew ministry of magic employees, starting today, Friday 15__th__ June 2009:_

_Rolf Scamander (head of dep.: G. Humblecroft)_

_Luna Scamander (head of dep.: G. Humblecroft)_

_Charlie __ Weasley (head of dep.: G. Humblecroft)_

_Pansy Malfoy (head of dep.: D. Malfoy) _

_Viktor Krum (head of dep.: H. Weasley) _

Hermione read the sign. All the names were familiar, one in particular: Viktor Krum. Hermione had been his date for the Yule Ball in her fourth year at Hogwarts. She went off into a memory; a sort of fantasy of dancing at the Yule Ball. She was just in the middle of the dance, when:

'Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing?!!'. Cornelius Fudge was there, not looking angry, but he was a little confused.

Hermione then realised that she'd been doing a ballroom dance with nobody, in the middle of the entrance hall, in front of her whole department and the minister for magic.

Hermione apologized and then apparated to her office, going red in the face with embarrassment. She had to keep her mind from flitting; she had her husband and her baby at home. Hermione gave her head a little shake. She sat down at her desk. The moving picture of Lucy smiled cutely at her as she sat down. Hermione began to unpack her briefcase.

A couple of hours after her morning had started, Hermione's discussion with the vice head of department about how to stop the exploitation of Hippogriffs being made to perform in magical circuses, was interrupted by the arrival of her new employee. There was a knock on the door.

'Come in!' Hermione called.

The door opened. A swarthy, muscular figure with dark brown eyes and a square jaw marched into Hermione's office. She recognized him immediately, despite the change in his appearance; Viktor Krum.

'Mr Krum, hello how do you do?' she asked, shaking his hand formally.

'Hermyninny?'

'That's Mrs Weasley to you!' she corrected him, determined to get things on a professional footing from the outset.

'Yes I read in Bulgarian version of Daily Prophet that you marry youngest Weasley boy. I forget his name.' Viktor drawled, dismissively. 'I also read that Weasley girl marry Harry Potter.'

Hermione flushed a deep pink 'His name's Ronald Weasley. Ron to his friends and family, but you can call him Mr Weasley. You haven't changed one bit, Mr Krum. Let me brief you on how this department works. Please, take a seat" He moved closer to her. 'Opposite me will be fine…' .

She proceeded to instruct Viktor, aware of his eyes turning towards her face, rather than the papers that were on the desk in front of them.

'Right,' she said stiffly 'I think that's everything you need to know. I'd like you to start by compiling a report on the regulations concerning the international transportation of Hippogriffs. Go and find Mrs Ginnevra Potter, she'll help you.' Hermione opened the door of her office.

Viktor turned on his heel, and marched out of Hermione's office.

Hermione sat back down in her chair, in a less relaxed pose than she'd adopted at the start of the day. She watched Lucy fall asleep in the picture on her desk, before her discussion with the vice head of department resumed. This was not the best of times to discover she would be working closely with an old rival of Ron's. Had she realised that instead of obeying her instructions Viktor was in fact staring through the wall at her with a lustful expression on his devilishly handsome face, she would have felt distinctly alarmed.Had she reHH


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was relieved when it was time for her tea break. Her sleepless night was taking its toll, and the unexpected arrival of an unwelcome face from the past had not improved her mood. Even the usually refreshing tea reflected her bitter mood. It left a bad taste in her mouth. But perhaps this was because Viktor had insisted on serving it to her.

'You liked tea, Mrs Weasley?'.

Hermione didn't answer him. She just stared at his face. Perhaps it was her imagination, but Viktor's eyes seemed darker, more attractive…

'But what on earth am I thinking?!' she said to herself, shaking her head vigorously to wake herself up. She looked at the other picture on her desk. This one was not moving. There were two people in the picture; herself and Ron. 'Our wedding day. The same day as Ginny married Harry' she thought, smiling. Still, she had her old opinion that Viktor _was_ rather attractive…

Then Viktor came and sat at her desk.

'I have started research and want ask you questions.'

'Certainly. How can I help?'

As Viktor spoke, Hermione gazed at him. She noticed how his thick eyebrows framed his face, his closely shaven head accentuated his fine bone structure. His features appeared to her, perfectly symmetrical. She remembered reading an article in 'New Scientist for Wizards and Witches', which described an experiment where people were shown the same face, but magically altered, so that one side of the face was a mirror image of the other side. People were asked to compare photographs of the original face and the magically enhanced symmetrical one. Everyone in the study chose the symmetrical face as more attractive.

He asked many questions about illegal transportation and exploitation of Hippogriffs, most of which she did not know the answers to, precisely the reason she'd asked him to do his research. But rather than remind him of the task she'd set him, she found herself waffling around the subject, unable to take her eyes off him. She felt peculiar.

'And finally, last question. Tell me about your life at home with Ron… I mean _**Mister **_ Weasley.' He lingered sarcastically on the word 'Mister'. But Hermione seemed not to notice. Instead, she spoke.

'Well, we've been married for two years now and we live in a city called Leicester. Harry and Ginny Potter live just down the road from us, she's Ron's sister. Harry and Ron work together promoting Quidditch matches and they both still play Quidditch for the local team.'

Viktor's dark eyes widened.

'Tell me more.'

She turned the small, moving picture of Lucy round, to face Viktor.

'And this is our baby daughter, Lucy. Ron's a great father,' she continued, looking fondly at the picture. 'He's at home with her now. He gave up working full time in a job he loves, so that I could come back to work here part time. This is only my first week back you know. I miss her terribly during the mornings, but its also great to be thinking of other things than nappies and feeding.'

At this point, Hermione noticed Viktor's gaze fall downwards from her face to her breasts. She blushed fiercely and folded her arms.

'I've noticed you are much bigger now than when I remember you from Hogwarts.'

'Yes, well that's because of the milk.' She could feel her breasts tingling, reminding her that soon she'd need to go home to feed Lucy.

He responded smoothly. 'I actually meant you've got bigger in height. Erm, taller? But now that you've mentioned it…'

Hermione saw Viktor's fingers drumming nervously on the desktop. You could have fried eggs and bacon on Hermione's face.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once again, both Ginny and Hermione felt that 12:30 couldn't come quickly enough. However, Hermione had another thing on her mind apart from Lucy and Ron at home. It was lucky that Hermione was catching a lift home with Ginny. Hermione wouldn't have been able to concentrate very well on the traffic. She told Ginny about her interesting morning.

They nearly crashed when Hermione said 'And then I suddenly found Viktor really handsome, like how I found him in my fourth year.'

'Don't worry!' Hermione continued, after Ginny had gotten over the shock 'Your brother will never know!'

Ginny dropped Hermione off at her and Ron's house, still looking worried.

'There's no need to worry!' Hermione thought, walking towards the house 'I think I've made it very clear that Viktor is the employee and I am the boss! He'll do what I say.'

'Anything interesting happen at work today?' Ron asked as they sat down for lunch.

'Yes, new employees! Viktor Krum is working in my department.'

'Has he changed at all?' Ron asked, with a hint of suspicion.

'No, not really. He's still as handsome and lovely as he was as a student!' Hermione found herself saying, despite her intention not to even mention his name. She knew that it was food for a fight, given the present tension between her and Ron.

Luckily, just at that moment, Lucy began to cry, giving Hermione an excuse to break the conversation with Ron.

Ron then left for work, kissing both Hermione and Lucy on his way out. But Hermione saw jealousy in his eyes. Her afternoon was spent, as usual, playing with, changing and feeding Lucy. For some reason, however, an image of Viktor Krum was playing constantly in front of her eyes. She just didn't seem to be able to get him out of her head.

When Ron came home that evening they spoke very little, pre-occupied with their own thoughts and afraid to say what they were really thinking. Ron didn't ask so Hermione didn't tell. She was relieved. She had a horrible suspicion that if Ron had asked her she would have been unable to stop herself from divulging the truth even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

It really was most peculiar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Their weekend passed quickly. However, on Sunday afternoon, Hermione received an owl. She took the roll of parchment off its leg. As usual, it was from the ministry. She read.

_Notification to all ministry workers. _

_Tomorrow (Monday June 18__th__) is the ministry's 'Bring your child to work day'. _

_Children of all ages welcome, free of charge. This is a unique opportunity for your child to be inspired and stimulated by the wonderful world of the ministry of magic. _

_Ministry workers are reminded that they alone are responsible for their child/ren. _

_We look forward to meeting your little cherubs,_

_Cornelius Fudge, minister of magic. _

So, the next morning, Hermione left the house with Lucy's little fingers gripping onto her work robes, undoing a few of her buttons. She knew of course that Lucy was way too young to help with anything practical, but she would still be stimulated by the sights and sounds of a new environment. Hermione was excited about introducing Lucy to all her colleagues who had not yet seen her, except in a picture.

Almost the instant that Hermione and Ginny entered the main part of their department, a crowd of their colleagues enveloped them, cooing over the babies. Older children were jumping up and down madly, trying to see.

From the crystal surveillance ball, Cornelius Fudge looked at this chaos. He wondered why he'd let his newest employee who'd only been in the post one day persuade him to organize this day, against his better judgement. If he didn't know better, he'd have thought he'd had a spell cast on him. He put his head in his hands and groaned. He was so stupid! Just then, two notes flew into his office. Each of them had a smiley face drawn over the writing and names, written messily in red crayon 'Lorcan Scamander' and 'Lysander Scamander'.

Hermione and Ginny managed, in the end to make their way through the crowd. Both Lucy and James were crying by now because of all the noise. Hermione hurried blindly into her office, straight into the outstretched arms of Viktor Krum.

'Good morning Herm… Mrs Weasley.' Hermione wriggled free from Viktor's tight embrace.

'Good morning Mr Krum' she replied, blushing as she tucked her stray curls behind her ears.

'Come back with me to Bulgaria. I have big house there. I see and hear you are unhappy here. I read your mind.'

Hermione said nothing, but felt a bit awkward. Viktor could read her mind? She went and sat down at her desk. Lucy had stopped crying now, but she was whimpering slightly.

'Oh,' Hermione suddenly realized 'this is gonna be difficult! I need to get on with work that has a deadline, but I can't work and look after Lucy at the same time can I?!!' She groaned. This was so stupid!

'If you like,' Viktor offered 'I take her to downstairs. There is children's play crèche there.'

'Anything to make it easier for me to work today. Yes, take her.' She handed Lucy to Viktor. Lucy promptly began to protest loudly.

But before Hermione could change her mind, he whisked Lucy away down the outside corridor. She was still protesting at having been given to a complete stranger. 'Oh shut up!' Viktor snapped. He drew his wand from his pocket. '_Pleurusarretius_'. Lucy's little body twitched and convulsed. It was the first time she'd had any magic put on her. She stopped crying and fell fast asleep

He seemed to have arrived at the place he'd been looking for. '_Ouvertussegretos_.' A magically hidden doorway appeared. '_Alohamora._' The door opened, revealing a completely empty room. He stepped inside and closed the door. All he could hear was his heart beating.

Hermione meanwhile was gazing at the photo on her desk. She felt uncomfortable, as it was blank. She felt something was missing. 'No.' she told herself. 'Lucy's alright. She's downstairs playing.' She resumed her work.

A few moments later, a WizardNote flew into her office. Unlike the notes that Fudge had received, it did not contain a silly picture. It read:

'_Hermione. I have Lucy. She is safe, for now._

_I ask you earlier to come back to Bulgaria with me and you say no._

_I do not accept no. Say you will, or I will curse her._

_Viktor._

She gasped, tears springing to her eyes! Her heart was pounding, alarm bells ringing loudly in her ears. She ran out of her office, slamming the door behind her. She reached the crèche. Looking around frantically, she panicked, seeing neither Viktor nor Lucy there.

'Viktor!!' she screamed 'Viktor Krum!! Where are you?!!'. She was shouting through tears.

A familiar voice broke through her panic.

'Hermione?' It was Ginny. She ran towards Hermione. 'What's happened? Where's Lucy?'

'Viktor's got her. He sent me a WizardNote. He's threatening to curse Lucy unless I move to Bulgaria with him! I don't know where he is. We must find them. He's mad.'

'Let's think logically about this. WizardNotes are internal mail only, so he must be hiding in the building. Where would you go if you didn't want to be found?' Ginny pondered aloud.

'A hidden room. Are there any? I can't remember.'

'Of course! The room of secret desires. It is only accessible to people with a burning desire. Viktor desires you, so it opened to him…..but…as you desire Lucy it will open to you as well. Viktor may be mad but he's also stupid. He won't have thought his plan through properly. After all he's a Quidditch player, say no more!'

'Ginny' snapped Hermione, 'How can you joke at a time like this?! Come on, there's no time to lose' They hurried out of the crèche leaving baby James howling, having lost his mother for the second time that day.

'We need to surprise him, disarm him and grab Lucy. Let's use the Accio spell. I know we shouldn't use magic on babies but this is an emergency and could save her life.'

They raced down corridors barely noticing the other witches and wizards looking after them in surprise. Hermione muttering repeatedly '_Ouvertussegretos'. _Just before passing the library they heard a crunching sound and a large black oak door appeared before them. _'Alohamora!' _they cried in unison. The door swung open with a loud bang.

'_Expeliarmus!' _shouted Ginny. Krum's wand shot out of his hand and clattered to the ground. _'Accio Lucy' _exclaimed Hermione as the still sleeping Lucy flew into her arms. _'petrificus totalus!' _they cried. Krum immediately stiffened and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Only his eyes were moving.

'He does have beautiful brown eyes doesn't he?' mused Hermione.

'Of course! He's put a love spell on you! That's why you were telling me all that stuff in the car yesterday.....and maybe even given you a Veritaserum potion.

'The tea! I thought it tasted strange…that's when I started fancying him and couldn't stop myself from blurting out everything, even to Ron. How come I didn't realise?'

'They are powerful potions and confound your reasoning abilities. Don't be too hard on yourself. I didn't spot them and I've been in the magical world all my life. More importantly, right now, how come Lucy is still sleeping? I think he's put a spell on her.'

Hermione sank to the floor, clutching Lucy tightly, unable to control her tears for the second time that day. At that moment, Lucy stirred and opened her eyes. She started to cry. For once Hermione thought it the sweetest sound she'd ever heard. Ginny beamed at them both. 'You see, a mother's love is stronger than most spells.' Her smile faded and her eyes became moist, remembering how the mother-in law she'd never known gave her life for her son, her own beloved husband, Harry Potter. Hermione hugged her best friend, tightly.

'What now? What shall we do with Krum?' Hermione asked.

'We need to take him to Fudge and let him know what's happened.' Ginny said importantly. So Hermione put Lucy in her sling and they all apparrated to Fudge's office.

Although initially he was unwilling to believe their story as it once again put the ministry's reputation into disrepute, Fudge soon realised that he'd been 'confunded' by Viktor Krum. Why else would he have agreed to such a harebrained scheme as 'bring your child to the ministry' day?

'Viktor Krum, you will of course have to be sent to Azkaban immediately' Cornelius Fudge declared 'one the charge of kidnap and threatening to perform one of the three unforgiveable curses.'

Viktor said nothing, as he was still petrified. Hermione however, interrupted excitedly

'Excuse me minister, but I've been dying to do this. Viktor, you've let me down, you've let the ministry down but most of all, Viktor, you've let yourself down. Viktor,' she finished, pointing her finger at him 'you're fired!' Cornelius Fudge raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. After all, he didn't watch 'The Sorcerer's Apprentice'.

Viktor Krum was immediately taken away by two dementors.

'I hope I never see him again!' said Hermione, with a shudder.

As the three figures flew off towards Azkaban, Viktor Krum looked back at her, with his deep brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ron sat, open mouthed as Hermione recounted the events of her morning at work. Their house felt like the safest place in the world at the moment. For once she was comforted by the stench of talcum powder and milk.

'That bloody git!' Ron exclaimed bitterly. 'I always knew that something was up with him!'

'And I've been so stupid!' Hermione began to cry. Ron went over and hugged her tightly.

'Look, Hermione. You might not have recognised the taste of a love potion and Veritaserum, but you're still the same Hermione Granger (now Weasley) who beat everyone in all the exams.' He kissed her forehead and ran his fingers gently through her hair.

'I love you Ron!' Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

Later that night, they made love for the first time in over a year, Ron's desire fulfilled completely. Ron had even had a surprise, last-minute invitation to play in the next big Quidditch match. One of the Keepers had unfortunately mysteriously vanished, requiring a substitute.

It seemed now, that everything was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week later, Ron and Harry were in the changing rooms, putting on their scarlet Quidditch robes.

'So, who did you say that invitation was from?' asked Harry. 'No one on the team knew that Alicia Spinnett wasn't playing today and that you'd been made a sub.'

'Well who cares? I don't know or care who it's from! I'm here, playing Quidditch again for the first time in I don't know how long!'.

Harry decided to keep his suspicions to himself. Why should he spoil Ron's fun? Hermione had already been giving Ron an ear bashing for not investigating the letter's sender. He'd just have to make sure he kept a close eye on Ron during the game. If he didn't know that Viktor was safely shut away in Azkaban, he'd have suspected that Krum was involved.

Ron however, was dancing with excitement. It felt like years since he'd played a proper Quidditch match, which, Harry reminded him, it was.

Five minutes later, the whole Leicester Snitches Quidditch team had assembled behind the door to the pitch. They were going to play against Arsenal Skrewts, so named because of the sting in their game. The trumpets sounded. The fourteen players flew into the air, to tremendous applause. From 20 feet above the pitch, Ron saw that the whole Weasley family had turned out to watch him and Harry. He whooped with delight! However, he was less delighted to see that Hermione's face was set in anxiety.

The game was fast and furious. Harry thought he had no more chance in this game of catching the Snitch than of making his hair lie flat! He had to fully focus on the game.

Ron was flying around the goalposts. He was strongly reminded of his recurring dream. But it seemed more of a nightmare. One of the Arsenal chasers had repeatedly hit him with the Quaffle, missing the goal completely. Finally, he managed to hit this chaser in the face with the large red ball. The flash of burning anger in the player's blue eyes reminded Ron of someone, he just couldn't think who. He'd never seen this player before. He had platinum blonde hair with one dark streak in it and he was heavily built.

The mysterious chaser returned for another shot. Hermione was straining to keep Ron in view. But he was obscured by the large, heavy body. She didn't see the Quaffle hit Ron full on the head. She didn't hear the sickening crack of Ron's skull. She didn't see Ron's eyes closing and his hands slipping from his broom. She only saw the far-off figure that was her husband, falling limply but slowly, to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Behind the locked door of the Arsenal changing room, a blue-eyed, platinum blonde-haired, heavily built man was gagged and bound to the toilet. His cries for help were unheard.

Outside on the pitch, several paramedics from St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries were surrounding Ron. Hermione had rushed from the stands and was kneeling over her injured husband. Her tears pelted Ron's face, but he didn't wake. The paramedics put Ron onto a stretcher. One of them performed an engorgement charm, so that the magical ambulance was big enough to fit all of the Weaslies into it.

'He's not dead,' a nurse reassured Hermione and Mrs Weasley 'He's just had a bad knock. He's in a coma' Hermione still wept. 'Its lucky that it's the summer holidays now. I don't have to worry about work every day' she thought, as she sat next to Ron's bed. Mrs Weasley handed Hermione another Kleenex.

'Don't worry' she said softly, hugging Hermione. 'I know my son. He's made of strong stuff. No Quaffle could have knocked _him_ out reallybadly, believe me.'

Hermione went home that afternoon. The house seemed strange. It was as if she'd never been there before. She couldn't seem to be able to find her way around the house. It all got too much after a few hours. She packed her suitcase and a bag of baby things for Lucy. Then she sent an

e-owl to the Burrow.

_Mr and Mrs Weasley. _

_I can't bear being here alone, without Ron. I'm coming to your house to stay until Ron wakes up. I'm bringing Lucy with me._

_Sorry about the short notice, but I'm sure you understand._

_Hermione_

They apparated quickly to the Burrow. Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting for Hermione outside the house. Hermione walked towards them. Mrs Weasley's arms were outstretched. Hermione dumped her bags in the spare bedroom. Mrs Weasley made her a cup of strong mint tea.

Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Harry, Charlie and George were also staying at the Burrow because it was the summer holidays. But Hermione spoke little to them. The only real comfort she had was going to bed. She cuddled Lucy close to her. She'd never realized before how much she looked like Ron.

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione apparated to St Mungo's; ward 17. Lucy went with her. Hermione sat down in the chair next to Ron's bed. She held Ron's hand. Even though Ron was in a coma, she could still feel a connection with him. Doctors and nurses came with tea and food for both Hermione and Ron.

Hermione stayed sitting next to the bed for that entire day, and for the 5 days that followed. She only departed and returned to the Burrow.

Lucy was always with her. Hermione had listened to what both the doctors and Mrs Weasley had said: 'He's made of strong stuff and his heart's beating well.' However, she couldn't help thinking that any moment she could be single.

Ron had now been in hospital for one week. Hermione had been there every minute of every waking hour. Various other family members and friends had come and gone over the past week.

Hermione woke up, as usual, in Ginny's old room. She had her breakfast, and then departed for St Mungo's with Lucy.

However, when she got there, there was already someone sitting next to Ron's bed. She didn't know this person. He had platinum blonde hair, blue eyes and a heavy build.

'Erm, hello' Hermione said, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. 'I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong person. This is Ron Weasley and I'm his wife, Hermione.'

'I was looking for Ron Weasley and I find him, er, found him. I am Herman Cootman. I work with Ron.'

Hermione wasn't sure she quite believed this man. 'Ok,' she said 'If you work with Ron, what's Ron's best friend's name?'. She didn't know why, but she sensed that this was a lie.

'Err, Herschel?' replied Herman.

'Wrong, it's Harry. What does Ron's friend Harry do at work?'

'He makes wands!' Herman declared confidently.

'Wrong again. He promotes Quidditch matches. If you can't get this question, please reveal your true identity. I know that you want me, but you can't get me… Viktor Krum!'

She had guessed right. A person that looked half English, half Bulgarian was writhing horribly in the chair opposite her. She drew her wand.

A few moments later, Viktor Krum was sitting in the chair.

'Expelliarmus!' cried a voice from the other end of the ward. Harry was coming towards them, his wand outstretched. He had a little bottle of peculiarly coloured potion in his pocket; Veritaserum. Harry forced it down Krum's throat.

'Was it you? Did you take Polyjuice Potion and transform yourself into Herman Cootman and knock Ron out at that Quidditch match?!!'

'Yes! It was me!' Krum was forced to answer.

'And did you slip love potion and Veritaserum into Hermione Weasley's tea?!!' Harry demanded, infuriated by Krum.

'Yes, I did!'.

'And did you escape from the Azkaban guards like I suspected?!!' Harry shouted.

'Yes! I did!' Krum admitted.

A few minutes later, Azkaban guards came. Krum was dragged from the hospital, screaming. Hermione gave a feeble little smile and hugged Harry tightly.

A couple of hours later, something miraculous happened. Perhaps the hospital was starting to make Hermione's head go a little funny. She thought she was having hallucinations. Ron was muttering, something that sounded like 'Her, might, be'. He said it over and over again.

Suddenly, Hermione realised that what she was hearing was real! She took Ron's hand. For the first time in one week, she gave a proper smile.

'Yes, Ron, I'm here!' Hermione was nearly crying with happiness! 'I'm here, with Lucy.'

'Where the bloody hell am I?!!' Ron opened his eyes. He was in a bed, but not at home.

'You've been in hospital in a coma for the past week! But it's alright now.' Hermione helped Ron sit up in bed, propping his cushions up behind him. 'You were knocked out by Viktor Krum who'd taken Polyjuice Potion…'

'I remember now!' Ron exclaimed. 'Oh, where is he?!!'

'In a high-security prison cell in Azkaban. Oh Ron, I'm so glad you're here again!' They kissed on the lips for what seemed like days. In fact, it was only 10 minutes.

'What's that strange sound?' Ron asked, after they'd finished.

'It's Lucy! She's babbling.'

Ron took Lucy and cradled her in his large hands. She did not cry, as she sometimes did when she was being moved from one person to another. She just stared and presently began to babble and smiled at him.

A few days later, Hermione, Ron and Lucy were back at home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two years later:

Hermione and Ron Weasley were sitting under a tree in the garden at the Burrow. It was a beautifully hot summer's day. All the Weaslies were staying, as usual, at the Burrow for the holidays. Harry and Ginny Potter were sitting not far from them. For the first time in a few weeks, Hermione and Ginny were feeling comfortable.

In the field next to the house, two small children, each with flaming red hair were zooming around on toy broomsticks. Although Granddad Weasley was watching them both, Ginny was keeping a close watch on her son James. He seemed to be to be trying to knock his cousin Lucy off her broom.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved their rugs into the next field.

'Fais attention! (be careful!)' Ginny instructed her hovering two-year old son. 'Si tu essaies de pousser Lucy de son balai encore une fois, tu va aller au lit, compris ?' (If you try one more time to push Lucy off her broom, you'll go to bed, understand ?) Ginny told James.

'Oui, c'est la meme pour toi Lucy' (It's the same for you Lucy) Hermione continued.

Both James and Lucy had heard what their mamans (mummy in French) had said. Both the kids' French was nearly as good as their English by now.

Just then, they heard Mrs Weasley calling everyone to come and sit down for lunch. Ron and Harry carried Lucy and James.

'Wanna walk!' Lucy protested 'wanna see mama!' she moaned.

'Ok,' Ron said, happily putting Lucy down 'You're getting heavy anyway'. Lucy ran to Hermione's side and James ran to Ginny.

After lunch, all three of Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry sat down again under the huge oak tree in the Weaslies' garden. Hermione and Lucy were looking at shapes in the clouds. After a few minutes, both Hermione and Ginny felt movement.

'Lucy,' said Hermione 'mets tes mains sur la tome de maman' (put your hands on mama's tummy).

Both Lucy's and James' faces lit up with excitement.

Lucy said something that sounded to Ron like 'Is bay moo?'. But Hermione of course, knew exactly what she'd said. She took Lucy's hands and placed them where she could feel kicking and smiled. James had asked Ginny 'Is bébé bougeing?'. He had his hands on Ginny's stomach. All six of them sat there, smiling.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
